


We Are One

by keir



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Egg Laying, Force-Feeding, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Telepathic Bond, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: Lance woke to the feeling of something wiggling in his guts. He whimpered; he had hoped it was some terrible dream, but it was all too real. The tendril wiggled inside him for a while more and then it was sliding out. Lance sobbed in relief as it pulled free, followed by a wet gush. More liquid trickled from his hole, tickling across his skin. He sucked in breath in the oppressive hot air. What was it doing to him? Was it going to eat him?"We mate. We are One."





	We Are One

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't tag as Vore as Lance is already inside the creature, but if people would prefer I tag it, please let me know.

Lance woke, feeling muzzy and sluggish. He lay in the darkness, but it wasn't the darkness of his room in the castle ship. He let out a shuddering breath in the muggy warmth and moved to sit up.

The fear was immediate. His hand met with something squishy and wet, and suddenly his brain was clawing to wakefulness, trying to assess the situation. He had been on a mission, separated from the others when he had encountered something, something gigantic and terrifying, and it had bore down on him before he could scream.

That was all he could remember as he sat naked in the wet darkness. Where were his clothes? He trembled, ears straining to hear something. He shored up his courage and shouted for his teammates.

The eyes opened and he screamed. There were so many of them, glowing softly, surrounding him. They bobbed gently on long eye stalks, their slitted pupils studying him. Lance's heart beat frantically as he tried to make himself small, tried to get away from them. He could finally see a little by their soft light: he couldn't see an exist, only red, rippling walls that looked like flesh. They glistened as they shifted, wet with something. Lance shuddered; it almost looked like flesh, like he was...

"You are inside me. We are One."

The voice echoed catastrophically loud in his head as the eyes all drew closer. He sobbed out a breath before he fainted.

When he came to, his face was pressed against the squishy, wet mass. He sat up quickly, then swooned, feeling dizzy, barely catching himself.

"You are all right. We are One."

Lance flinched back from the Voice as the eyes opened again, staring at him. He shuddered, panting in fear as he reached for his bayard automatically, hands closing on nothing. He was naked and vulnerable and it was all so very wrong.

"There is nothing wrong. We are One."

"Shut up!" Lance snapped, batting at the eyes, which drew away. "Where am I? What are you!"

"I am your mate. We are One."

"Stop saying that!" Lance snarled. He lunged for an eye, but he was yanked back. He tugged at whatever it was that was holding him and turned his head to look at it, eyes wide. A long tendril of fleshy stuff was wrapped around his forearm. He whined in fear, his other hand clawing at it, but another emerged and wrapped around that one. Lance screamed, thrashing as more and more emerged, lashing around his legs and torso, holding him down into the floor, which cradled him. "Stop! Stop it!"

"Do not worry. We are One."

"I said shut u--!" Lance's eyes bulged as a tendril shoved it's way into his mouth. He bit down, but another and another entered, distending his jaw. His screams were muffled as a goo, thick and sweet as honey, dribbled over his tongue. Tears seeped from the corner of his eyes as he gagged around it. When they left his mouth, he coughed and retched, drool dribbling from his lips. The eyes bobbed all around him as if there was a small breeze swaying them. "Why?" Lance choked out. "What are you doing?"

"We are mates. You will carry our young. We are One."

Lance jerked against the tendrils, which held him fast. He screamed and grunted, thrashing in terror, but it did him no good; whatever this thing was had him. He stilled, shuddering as he panted. Did the others know where he was? Was help coming? He had no idea how long he had been here.

"There is only us. We are One."

Lance opened his mouth to protest when he felt a wave of dizziness hit him. His head lolled back as he gasped. Sudden fire raced through his veins, pulsing in him, and his breath came in short pants. Something started questing up his thigh, and he stared down the length of his body, afraid to know but needing to.

It was a tendril like the others, but thicker and paler. The tip on the end of it was like a fleshy button, and it had a broad hole in the center. It reared up as if staring right at Lance, and then continued its search. The tip tapped across Lance's skin, feeling its way up and up; the eyes stared on, watching its progress with Lance. Finally, the tip jerked, curling up as if excited, and the eyes bobbed in agreement. It delved beneath Lance, pressing its way between his buttocks.

Lance shouted in surprise and fear, muscles straining as he fought, but the tendrils might as well have been made from iron. He turned his head, biting at them like a rabid dog, tasting something foul before a tendril wrapped around his forehead and pulled his head down and back. He stared at the dim expanse of the red, rippling ceiling as the button tip found his hole. There was something wet and hot, and then it was delving inside. Lance screamed as he was split open, the button tipped tendril going deeper and deeper, spreading him open wider and wider until he thought he would be ripped apart. It suddenly stopped and Lance's chest heaved with his panicked breath as he felt a ripple go through his belly. He felt his world shift sideways and then it went black.

Lance woke to the feeling of something wiggling in his guts. He whimpered; he had hoped it was some terrible dream, but it was all too real. The tendril wiggled inside him for a while more and then it was sliding out. Lance sobbed in relief as it pulled free, followed by a wet gush. More liquid trickled from his hole, tickling across his skin. He sucked in breath in the oppressive hot air. What was it doing to him? Was it going to eat him?

"We mate. We are One."

Lance grit his teeth, shaking in rage and fear, feeling violated. The eyes stared at him, unblinking. "Let me go."

"We must breed. We are One."

"Fuck you!" Lance shouted, full of fury but his voice quavered. "Let me go!" He thrashed pitifully, beginning to hyperventilate again.

Several tendrils found his mouth again and shoved their way inside, the honey substance pouring over his tongue and down his throat. He felt the heat suffuse his body again and he whined as the fight left his limbs. He went lax, cradled against the spongy flesh of the creature, and he could feel its pleasure at his obedience.

He drifted for a time; he tried to concentrate, but his thoughts floated by, just out of his grasp. It wasn't until he saw something move that he could find enough focus.

They looked like elephant trunks, rising up from the fleshy mass he was trapped in. They were pale pink, and the two flaps on the end moved as if searching. Lance watched as if from afar, his mind trapped behind a mental wall, gibbering in fear. The button tipped tendril returned, bobbing in front of the pale pink trunks before it slithered up Lance's thigh, leading them straight to the spot.

Lance keened as the first one touched his hole, rubbing at it before wiggling it's way inside. He groaned deep and long as it filled him up. It didn't hurt as bad as the first time, and he felt so detached that it didn't matter. It nestled deep in his guts as the others wiggled around, seeming eager to delve inside him. The eyes bobbed frantically in excitement.

He gasped as he felt something move into him, something round pressing along his insides. His eyes flicked downward, trying to see what was happening. There were lumps along the trunk which rippled and move, descending toward him. It was putting something in him.

"We must breed. You will incubate the eggs. We are One."

Lance closed his eyes, tears falling as he sobbed quietly, knowing now that it was no use resisting. He felt them pushing into him and the weight of the eggs deep in his guts as they were planted there. Eventually the trunk pulled out and another took its place, filling him up, and then another. By the time they were done, his belly was distended with them, full and round. The fullness made him feel sick and the the tendrils came back to feed him as the eyes moved up and down rapidly in excitement.

It felt like forever in that dark hell. The tendrils eventually let him go, and occasionally he would try to find a way out, clawing at the walls in desperation. The tendrils caressed him and force fed him as the Voice insisted their young needed sustenance and that they were One, all while the eyes were watching.

Eventually he could feel the Voice, feel what it was feeling, and he stopped trying to escape. It soothed him, promising him fine young and protection here inside it. He would never want for anything. He was home. They were One.

Lance grew and grew, too gravid to move, and the tendrils tended to him as he languished in the muggy heat and let the eggs grow inside him. He felt the Voice all around him, inside him. He floated in its vastness, no longer himself. The button tipped tendril revisited him many times, slithering inside to pump him full of hot, gooey liquid. He could feel through the Voice that it was to nourish the eggs, protect them and give them vital nutrients. That tendril seemed to be particularly fond of him; Lance would wake to it curled up against him, and it would smooth over him, caressing him. It would even nuzzle at his lips, wiggling against them before being shooed away by the other tendrils that fed him.

He no longer fought them, opening his mouth when they pressed inside to feed him, swallowing gratefully. The eyes kept constant watch on him, on his growing belly. He could no longer move, too heavy to do so, and he lay on his fleshy bed, incubating the eggs.

It happened suddenly; he didn't know how many hours or days or months he had been there, but his belly began to ripple. He groaned, and the eyes bounced in excitement. The button tipped tendril was between his legs, pushing them open impatiently, bobbing in excitement as it slithered its way inside him again. Lance could feel a trickle of thin liquid leak from him as the tendril inside released it to ease the way.

It was time. He groaned as his belly rippled again. It hurt, it ached. He tried to arch, to roll away as if he could get away from the pain. Tendrils looped around him, cradling him, steadying him. They pushed against his belly, urging it to expel his heavy load.

He screamed as he birthed them. The first was the hardest, and it felt like he might tear apart before he could pass it. He was sweating and panting, fingers clawing at the tendrils as the first one passed from him. His hole burned and he collapsed, sobbing with relief before he arched again, crying out as the next came. And the next, and the next. A seemingly endless stream of eggs was birthed; the button tipped tendril gathered them, cradled them, touched them all. It released more sticky goo across them.

Lance drooled and shook as his body was emptied, his senses too overwhelmed, the pain too great. The eyes glowed fiercely and he felt the Voice demanding he keep going and going until he had more strength left.

When it was done, he wept. Wept with relief, with joy, with anger. He wept until there was nothing left and he felt numb. The feeding tendrils came to him, stuffed him with another meal until he was quiet and and feeling vacant. He stared at the clutch of eggs--Their eggs--a mountain of them which the button tipped tendril lorded over as it kept them covered in liquid. They glistened in the dim light, a horrific triumph.

Hot tears streaked Lance's face as he fell asleep.

Only to be woken by the tendril slithering inside him. His sore hole screamed in pain as it wiggled deep inside, depositing thick goo inside him once more. Then the trunks were coming for him. He clawed and fought, but he was held down as they impregnated him a second time. The Voice assured him that this was his purpose now, this was what he was for. They were One.

He screamed until his voice was raw and then there was no more sound as it gave out.

It was days and days or maybe months as Lance languished, eyes staring at nothing as drool trickled from his mouth. The tendrils took care of him, cleaning and feeding him, the incubator of their brood. The eggs he had laid before were all around him, hard and glowing. Clicking noises came from within, and the still sane part of his mind shied away from it.

It was all quiet and monotonous until there was a scream. It echoed inside Lance's head until it was a cacophony. He screamed, vocal cords straining as he clawed at anything within reach. Something was terribly wrong; They were in pain. The room bucked and rolled, tossing him and his clutch around, causing pain in his belly. He cried out in fear and the eyes thrashed around.

The floor opened up beneath him and he was falling, tumbling through the air with the eggs. He sucked in air that wasn't moist and hot, limbs spasming as he fell. He squeezed his eyes shit, the light too bright.

He landed on something, jolting painfully. The Voice screamed and screamed and eggs were smashing all around him. Something was wrapping around him, and he thought they were tendrils, but then he realized they were arms. His eyes rolled in his head as he fought, mind gibbering in fear.

"Lance! Lance, you're okay! You're safe!"

The words meant nothing to him as he groaned in pain, belly rippling and distended. His head lolled, eyes rolling as he took in a terrified face and a shock of white hair.

"Lance, can you hear me?"

Lance opened his mouth, let out a shuddering breath. He only said one phrase, repeated over and over.

"We are One."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me as keirdark on tumblr


End file.
